Dirt Track Racing
The first game of the Dirt Track Racing series. This game featured 3 classes of cars being the Stock Car, Pro Stock, and Late Model classes. Each class has 6 individual models to chose from and there are 30 total tracks within the game in which players are able to race on. There was also a feature with the game that allowed players to extract the tracks, cars, and skins in order to modify the game. Game Modes Single Race Single Race mode is exactly as it sounds, Players will pick the track, the Race Length, The Track State, and The car/class that they will be racing in. Unlike in the career mode, this does not go through the typical format for a dirt race and only acts as though it's the feature race. There are no qualifying or heat races. The car count can be 1 to 15 AI cars on the track at one time. The maximum lap count is 100 laps. The track state can also be at 0 for a completely dry racetrack up to 100 which is considered a wet or green racetrack. Career Career Mode in DTR is one of the earliest types of this game mode. Many other game companies would come up with similar concepts such as "Be a Pro", "Fight to the Top", or "Road to the Show", other games would simply just refer to it as Career Mode. The game starts off with giving the player a small amount of money so they can buy their first car. This is usually the Stock class however the Pro Stock is also cheap enough that players can also buy a Pro Stock AND a Stock car. There are multiple series that the player can choose to race in and they go from an easier series with less payout and fewer races to a more difficult series with higher payouts and more races over the year. Players can also change the series they are running between races in order to run more races and stretch out their career in a single year as well as earn more money to spend on their car. Damage can either be turned on or off which can change the way Careers can go, A heavily damaged car will need to be fixed before any events start and the cars can only be repaired by 10% during an event between races. Career mode also has a full format using Heat races and Features unlike in Single Race mode. Players can also own multiple cars so they can either change their scheme within a class or race in a different class without having to sell their other cars. Multiplayer Multiplayer is much like single race however it is based around online play. Up to 10 drivers can compete in a single server which can either be LAN based or over an actual racing server browser. Drivers in the server earn points after every race and hosts can change the way the cars start based on points as well as reset the points after so many races. The same tracks are available to run in Multiplayer as they are in Single player. Tracks Dirt Track Racing Features a total of 30 different dirt tracks which are mostly real speedways around the country but the game also throws in a few fictional tracks. The game also has a a few tracks based on Real life racetracks but doesn't actually use the real track's name and location. Cars/Classes There are a total of 3 classes that players can choose from in DTR. The slowest is the Stock Car, the Mid pace car is the Pro Stock, and finally the top class is the Late Model class. Each class has multiple cars available to choose within it to give a sense to diversity within the class itself much like how in real life there are many car models drivers may use for their car bodies.and Chassis. None of the cars in the game are named after real cars, but they have their own model years and are based on real life cars. The Late Models are mostly the same body style however they still have different names with 2 cars having the same name as those in the stock car classes. Stock Cars Pro Stock Late Model